The Little Vampire's Twin Sister
by LittleVampire4eva
Summary: *Based on the 2000 movie* Meet Raegan Sackville-bagg she is the younger twin sister to Rudolph Sackville-bagg. What happens when the two befriends a human boy while being chased by the crazy vampire hunter Rookery?
1. Chapter 1

Raegan's Aristocratic outfit: cgi/set?id=237519063

***Raegans pov.***Flash back three hundred years ago***

 _I was standing in between Gregory and Rudolph with our family along with the clan, as we were all staring at the Comet Attamon as my Father pointed the Stone of Attamon,directly at the comet and chanted these words,_

" _Abovo...in toto...nil disperandum...sine die…"_

 _The rings on the amulet started to spin as the beam of light from the comet shot toward the amulet._

" _Vampires!"_

 _All of us turned around as the ceremony was interrupted, the vampire hunters were coming with stakes, fire and horse drawn carriages, I growled and hissed angrily as my red eyes flashed along with my brothers. Our Mother pulled us behind her along with Anna._

" _Give me that Stone!" *as Father and the hunter fought over the stone*_

" _No don't give it to him!"_

 _The stone slipped from their grasps into the air and over the cliff into the roaring sea. Uncle Van ran and jumped over the cliff after it._

********End of Flash back*****

I was awakened by the sound of my twin brother Rudolph gently shaking my shoulder.

"Rrrraegan!"

I opened one eye and looked at my brother. "What is it Rolly?"

"Do you want to come play with Anna and I?" Rudolph asked.

"Sure." I replied.

I hopped down from the ceiling and followed Rudolph outside where Anna was at and we played hide and seek while Gregory watched us with his arms crossed leaning against a tree.

"Children?!" I heard Mum call on us.

"Yes Mother?" We replied.

"Your Father would like to speak with all of you." Mum told us.

Of course he does...somewhat.

So we all walked to the main room of the crypt where everybody was at and their stood Father in all his impatient sternly glory, I knew whats going to happen.

You see ever since we lost the stone over the cliff three hundred years ago, Father always sends my siblings and I into teams and we fly all over Scotland looking for the amulet..*sigh* we never had luck finding it just yet.

"Now that everyone is here, Gregory you will go with Anna, Anna make sure your brother behaves himself, Raegan you will go with Rudolph. Make sure all of you be back before the sun rises and always watch out for Rookery, understand children?" Father said.

"Yes Father!" we said.

Gregory just rolled his eyes, Father waved his hand signalling us to go.

* * *

Rudolph and I were in our bat forms flying over Scotland looking for the stone.

I used Rudolph and I's twin telepathy to talk.

" _Hey Rolly, don't you think we're getting super duper close to finding the stone yet_?" I asked him.

" _I'm not sure Rae I really hope so."_ Rudolph replied.

As we continue to search for the stone which of course we had no luck of finding it again, we decided to rest for awhile before searching again, We were resting on a building when we felt our skin burn...that hurt! We saw it was Rookery burning us with his bloody lights.

" _Lets go Raegan!"_ Rudolph panicked.

We started to fly really fast away from Rookery while he chased and burned us, we found a way to get Rookery away from us which his truck ran into a fence, so we flew away and we flew by a castle we peered through a window and our eyes widen when we saw a boy with blonde hair and round rimmed glasses in his room wearing a cape had blood covering his mouth. He had his arms spread with his cape out and our eyes widen more when he chanted the words our Father said back at the ceremony.

" _Abovo..in toto…"_

He went and started biting a neck of a really strange creature.

" _He must be a brother from the clan!"_ I said.

"Lets go see." Rudolph said.

We flew into the boys bedroom window and flew into the fireplace transforming back into our normal selves...well Rudolph landed on top of my back.

"Rudolph.. on..my back!" I weakily said.

Rudolph immediately moved.

"Sorry Rae." Rudolph apologized.

The blonde boy slowly looked at us and I looked over at Rudolph and saw that he had his bat nose, Rudolph realized that and hit the back of his head making his bat nose turn into his human nose wiggling his nose, I checked my nose real quick and saw that I still had my bat nose. I hit the back of my head and my bat nose turned back into my human nose I gave it a wiggle also.

"What clan are you from brother?" Rudolph asked tiredly.

"Are the lights gone?" I added.

The boy opened his mouth and the fangs fell...wait what?! Rudolph and I looked at the fake paper fangs before looking at each other and back at the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

We slowly sat up getting angry _._

"You are not a brother." I said feeling my eyes glow.

"Well I'm not a sister." the boy said.

Well then...

"Your human, your full of blood!" Rudolph growled.

"Gonna keep it that way dude and dudette!" the boy and took off toward the door. I super sped in front of the boy to keep him from going any further while Rudolph super sped and jumped latchting himself to the door.

I felt my legs weaken as I collapse to the ground. I saw Rudolph trying to keep a good grip on the door but lost his grip and fell next to me.

"We're to weak." I breathed out.

"Have to drink..have to feed." Rudolph whispered.

"Are you guys ok?" the boy asked wiping the fake blood off his face using his sleeve.

We both shifted our heads to him.

"What twisted kind of mortal are you?" Rudolph and I said in unison.

"I know ya'll! I saw the both of you in my dreams!" the boy got all excited which weirded me out a bit. .

"Must've been a nightmare." I mumbled as I looked at the strange _human_.

"It was." the boy said.

"We must leave." Rudolph said as we both started getting up.

"But you guys can barely walk." the boy said.

Rudolph shoved past the boy and started running, I was about to follow when I realize what my brother was doing

"Rudolph." I called out.

"Who needs to walk-" Rudolph started.

"Don't-" He cut me off.

"When we can fly!" Rudolph said and flew out the window. Since he was so weak that. He struggled to remain in the air and fell to the ground below with a plonk.

The boy and I rushed out to the balcony and looked down to see him face down on the grass.

" _Brothers."_ I thought to myself before jumping down and landing with ease. I got onto my knees and placed his head onto my lap. We heard footsteps, I shifted my head to see the boy running over to us.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked Rudolph.

"Do I look it?" Rudolph asked.

Rookery's truck came rolling by with his horrible lights Rudolph and I weakly sat up and hid by the boy's shadow.

"Rookery!" I exclaimed.

"Do...you know...where we can get a cow?" Rudolph asked when Rookery's truck finnaly passed.

"If you want a glass of milk." the boy suggested.

"No not milk a cow...hurry." I said my voice getting croaky.

The boy told us there was a dairy farm not far from here so he went to get a wagon while my brother and I laid down to weak to move. When the boy came back with his very small wagon. Rudolph and I gave each other helping hands getting to the wagon and since the wagon was so small Rudolph let me sit on his lap while the boy pulled us to the dairy farm.

* * *

 **Introducing Raegan**

Hello my name is Raegan Sackville-bagg and here are some facts about me,

Age: 311 (frozen in a 11 year old body)

Abilities: Super Speed

Bat Transformation

Flying

Hypnotise

Rudolph and I also has a twin power of telepathy.

Family: Frederick (Father)

Freda (Mother)

Gregory 15 (Older brother)

Rudolph 11 (Older Twin Brother)

Anna 9 (Younger Sister)

Van (Uncle/ disappeared)

Likes: Helping Anna with her poetry, playing games with Rudolph and annoying Gregory.

Dislikes: Vampire hunters, dresses, the color pink and when Father gets really angry.

Favorite color: Red and purple.

Hey everybody! As you can see my name is Raegan and I am a completely known as a tomboy, my family and I are vampires and we have been for thee hundred years now we are on a search for the Stone of Attamon so we can turn back to humans. Well that's all for now see ya!

Appearance: Just like the picture.

Outfit: Raegan hates wearing girly clothes, so she loves to wear this,

Raegan's outfit: /cgi/set?id=237518360

She wears her hair down in its natural curly waves, and wears her cloak, and since her twin brother Rudolph wears a pair of goggles, Raegan also wears a pair of goggles to.

Raegan and Rudolph each has a pair of bracelet's that they had ever since they were born, Rudolph has a bracelet with a crescent moon and Raegan has a bracelet with a star.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nintendo Duh!**

***Raegans pov.***

I was waving my fingers in front of the cows eyes while Rudolph is doing the same. The boy just watched wondering whats going to happen next.

"Your eyes are getting heavy, you are falling into a deep deep sleep." I said.

I went over to the neck of the cow and sunk my fangs into the cows neck and started drinking.

The boy crinkled his nose. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl." I heard him walk out.

As soon as Rudolph and I was finished we sensed something was off. WSe took off running outside where Rookery's truck was zooming toward the boy, Rudolph grabbed the boy.

"Close your eyes!" We shouted.

The boy did as he was told and we flew away from Rookery's truck towards a blimp that was advertising _McAshton Golfing Resort._ Rudolph placed the boy on the blimp and we sat on either side of him.

"You can open your eyes now." I said.

The boy opened his eyes and looked around in awe. "Wow!"

"Enjoying the view?" Rudolph asked.

The boy looked at us. "Yeah, and thanks dude and dudette."

We looked at him confused.

"You saved my life the truck was gonna splatter me." the boy said.

"You keep calling us dude and dudette, my name is Rudolph and this is my twin sister Raegan." Rudolph introduced us.

"Dude and dudette is a slang like you call a friend." the boy explained.

"Friend." Rudolph and I said in unison.

"Well, we saved each others lives didn't we?" the boy asked.

Rudolph and I looked at each other and smiled before turning back to the boy.

"Yes, we did..Friends." Rudolph agreed.

"My name is Tony...Come on lets play!" Tony introduced himself before he stood up and start bouncing, Rudolph and I looked at each other before standing up smiling.

"Yes we play!" I said before getting up myself along with my brother and we boung along with Tony.

"My two best friends are vampire's!" Tony cheered.

We giggled and also cheered. "Yeah! Yeah!"

Soon it was getting late and Tony sat down. "I should be getting home. How do we get down from here?"

"We fly." Rudolph simply said.

"But I can't fly." Tony said.

I smiled. "We got you up here, didn't we?"

Tony looked down then back. "I guess so."

"Stay calm friend. Alright lets fly." I said and stood up. I reached my hand out and Tony grabbed my hand while he grabbed Rudolph other hand.

"As long as we're holding on to you, you'll be fine. Trust us." Rudolph aid.

We flew away from the blimp, It feels so good to fly and look at all the beautiful twinkling stars.

"It must be great being vampire's." Tony said.

"Membership does have its privileges." Rudolph said.

We flew around the manor, which my brother and I knew was McAshton Manor because years ago my family and I used to attend balls the balls.

"Look!" Tony pointed, "Mom and Dad are at a party their."

"Still the same when I last saw it." I said,

"Vampires are different than I thought they be." Tony said.

"Our Father seen to that, We're family not feind. Thats why we only drink cows blood." I said.

"But I thought vampires drink human blood." Tony said confused.

"We do, but we gotta make do with cows." Rudolph said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because, we've been hunted for centuries, we always have to hide. We want to become humans not eat them for dinner." I explained not wanting to get in much details.

He spotted a car and noticed it was going the same direction as were going.

"Raegan what color is that car down their?" Tony asked pointing down at a vehicle.

I used my sharp vision to see closer. "Green, man and woman inside. Man talking very loudly and waving his arms."

"Oh no! Its Mom and Dad! I'm so busted" Tony panicked.

I looked at Rudolph. "You know what we gotta do right brother?"

He nodded as we both started to fly fast towards Tony's home.

We managed to get Tony to his room, Rudolph and I hid in the corner of the ceiling as Tony pretended to be asleep. His parents came in along with a woman who was talking very fast. His parents walked over to Tony, his mother leaned down and brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him on the head. While the babysitter told his father that she did not see him in his room at all. His Mother started sniffing the air and looked around.

"Whats that smell?" Tony's Mother asked.

I closed my eyes hoping Rudolph and I don't get caught.

His father walked over to the open window and closed it. As the parents were walking out, Tony opened his eyes Rudolph and I made a hush motion with our fingers and he nodded closing his eyes. They left and we jumped down and he sat up.

"So those are your parents, they look nice." Rudolph said.

"And tasty?" Tony asked.

"No as in nice, very nice." I corrected.

"They have their moments." Tony said.

I snorted a little.

"I suppose is is time for us to take our leave. Come on Raegan. " Rudolph said.

I followed Rudolph to the balcony before I turned to Tony.

"We haven't had so much fun with anyone with in a very long time, since we really are eleven. Thanks *raising my hand* dude!" I said.

When Rudolph opened the curtain we froze when we saw Rookery's bloody lights flashing everywhere.

"You guys can stay if you want." Tony offered.

I looked at Rudolph for his decision. He thought for a moment before closing the curtain and faced Tony.

"I think we should." Rudolph said.

"Do vampires really sleep in coffins?" Tony asked, "Because thats going to be a problem."

"As long as the sun can't find us." I said.

Rudolph walked over to a treasure chest. "This will be excellent."

And opened it revealing toys I walked over and knelt next to him to look also.

"We just have to take out all of this junk." Tony said.

"Junk?" I disagreed.

"It's a treasure chest!" Rudolph said.

Rudolph took out a small yellow box and started pressing buttons and strange noises came out of it. I curiously watched him play before looking back into the chest and took out an adorable yellow creature with red dots on its cheek with a lightning bolt for a tail. _Pickachu_ from Pokemon..I want one!

"My sister and I have hidden in trees and watched mortals play this game." Rudolph said, "What is it?"

Tony looked at him. "Nintendo duh!"

"Nintendo duh? Can I play with this Nintendo duh?" Rudolph asked.

I snickered at my brothers fascination with the game.

"Its just a Nintendo." Tony corrected him, " _Duh_ is a word people say when someone says a dumb question."

"Duh?" Rudolph and I attempted to say it.

"More like.. _duuuh_." Tony dragged the word out.

"Duuhh." we attempted again.

"Duuh." Tony repeated in a sing song voice.

"Duh?"

"I can teach you more Nintendo tomorrow if you want." Tony said.

As Tony finished clearing out the treasure chest. He placed a pillow inside the chest and Rudolph handed Tony the Nintendo and he stepped in and laid down.

"Until the night." Rudolph said.

"Good night." Tony said.

"Until the night Rolly." I said.

Tony closed the chest and looked at me. "Now we need to find a place for you to sleep."

"Hmmm…" I thought.

I looked around the room when my eyes landed on a big wooden wardrobe I smiled...bingo! I walked over to it. "This wardrobe will work perfectly."

I opened the door to the wardrobe to see clothings like shirts, trousers and shoes.

"I just need to clear some space." Tony said.

So he moved some of his stuff around in his wardrobe until there was plenty of space for me to rest.

"Thank you Tony and until the night." I said.

"Your welcome and good night." Tony said.

I stepped into the wardrobe and Tony closed the wardrobe door and sat down and pressed my back against the wall of the wardrobe and used my cloak as a blanket. I closed my eyes snuggling with the stuffed Pickachu and listened to Tony and Rudolph's conversation.

"Rudolph, are you and your sister a thousand years old?" Tony asked.

I rolled my eyes a little at Tony's questions.

"My sister and I have only been eleven for over three hundred years.

"I want to be a vampire to." Tony sadly said.

"No, you don't know what that means." Rudolph said.

"Doing the most awesome stuff I've ever done in my life." Tony said.

I spoke up. "No blue skies Tony, no birds singing, no flowers in the sunlight..*tears formed* Just this constant night."

"Cool!" Tony said.

I rolled my eyes. I could tell Rudolph did to. I turned on my side and closed my eyes as a tear fell down my face as I tried to sleep.

" _Are you alright Rae?"_ Rudolph worriedly asked in telepathy.

I didn't want to worry my twin so I told him. " _Yeah I'm alright, until the night Rudolph."_

" _Until the night Raegan."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What a way to wake up!**

***Raegans pov.***

I was asleep when I woke up hearing my brother hiss.

"The sun!" Rudolph whined.

"Sorry dude!" Tony apologized.

I heard his mother calling up to him. "Sweetie are you hungry?"

"I can eat a cow!" Tony called back.

I tried going back to sleep when my skin burned. I hissed in pain.

"The sun dude!" I whined.

"Sorry dudette!" Tony apologized.

He closed the door to the wardrobe and I'm instantly back in body was throbbing and aching in pain.

" _Raegan are you ok!?"_ Rudolph asked worriedly.

" _I'm alright and should I be telling you this? Your the one who got burned first."_ I replied. I heard him giggling from the treasure chest.

" _I'm alright Rae I promise."_

I smiled glad he was alright, even though Rudolph was my twin brother he was like a best friend you could ever ask for. Ever since we were little we barely even had any friends even as we grew up we still had barely any so we always had each other and our siblings. We would go horse back riding even when the ladies were offended to see a girl likeriding I just ignore them and continue on and Rudolph and I would climb trees and see who climb the highest Rudolph would always win though.

I smiled at the memories, now that were vampires things are just very different, Gregory turned from a sweet and loving older brother to a rebellious and snotty creature that I barely even recognize him. And Father he used tell funny stories of when he was a boy to my siblings and I and make us laugh.. now he just very stern and never smiles, I miss when my Father smiles. And my Mother she still the sweetest and caring woman that we all know and sometimes she has to calm Father down when he gets really stern and angry with my siblings and I. Anna oh how Anna loves to put on her own shows and make her own beautiful love poetry and poems even though our brothers gets really annoyed. Sometimes I write my own so I can annoy them.

* * *

I heard footsteps coming up to the room, my eyes widen and glowed when I smelled blood only to realize it was Tony and his Mother .

"Fighting with the McAshton boys of all people." his Mother said.

"They started it Mom." Tony said.

"Be still Tony. You know last night, your teacher called told me that you've been talking an awful alot about monsters. No wonder they keep teasing you." his Mother said,

"Not monster, vampires." Tony corrected her.

"Its all the same." his Mother said.

"No its not." Tony disagreed.

"You know, its gonna be rough making friends like that." his Mother said.

"I have friends." Tony said.

I slowly peeked the wardrobe open so I can hear more of the conversation, I can also see my brother listening in to.

His Mother looked surprised. "You do? Whats his name?"

"Rudolph and his twin sister Raegan." Tony replied.

"Where do they live?" his Mother asked.

"Not far." Tony replied.

"What are they like?" his Mother asked.

"Their very very cool." Tony replied.

"Well, I think you should invite them over for a sleepover." his Mother said.

"I already did." Tony said.

His Mother started sniffing the air again. "Their it is again."

"What?" Tony asked.

"That smell." his Mother replied.

Tony tried sniffing the air but he couldn't cause of the tissue stuffed in his nose.

"I don't smell anything." Tony said.

I hid myself back into the wardrobe while my brother hid himself back into the chest.

* * *

**Sun set***

I was resting again, Tony went golfing with his father, and his mother was cleaning downstairs. I stiffened up when I heard a knock on the door of the wardrobe.

"Rae its me, its safe for you to come out now." I heard my brother whisper.

I sigh in relief as I opened up the door and stepped out. I looked at Rudolph and down at the nintendo in his hand.

"Playing Nintendo again?" I asked amused.

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah I think I'm getting the hang of it." Rudolph said and looks at the stuff animal in my grip, "What's that?"

"It's a Pikachu from Pokemon. Isn't it adorable?" I asked while hugging the stuffed animal close.

He looked at me like I had bats coming out of my ears.

We decided we should leave, walked over to the window and I looked over at Tony's desk for a second and my eyes almost rolled out of my head. There on Tony's notebook was the drawing of the amulet..

"Rolly, check it out." I whispered walking over to the desk.

"What is it?" Rudolph asked.

I picked up the drawing and showed it to him.

His eyes widened. "The Stone of Attamon."

"Do you think he knows where its at?" I asked.

"I hope so, we can come back tonight and talk to him about it." Rudolph said.

"Thats a great idea brother." I said.

I placed the drawing back on the desk and we walked back over to the window. We turned into bats and flew into the sunset.

****3rd pov.***

Tony came back home from golfing with his Father, Tony ran upstairs to his room and opened the treasure chest. "Rudolph!"

He frowned that his best friend wasn't there so he rushed over to the wardrobe and swung it open. "Raegan!"

But his other best friend wasn't there. He slammed the wardrobe shut and walked back over to the chest and sat on it with his arms crossed upset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chivalry is not yet dead**

***3rd pov.***

Tony was sleeping in his room when he heard a "pssst!".

"What?" Tony groaned putting his glasses on.

He looked towards the window and saw Rudolph and Reagan coming into his room.

Tony smiled. "Rudolph! Raegan!"

Rudolph and Raegan were walking towards him when they stopped. Raegan turned around and walked towards his desk and tore out one of his drawings and they walked to Tony and sat on his bed

"Can we go flying again?" Tony asked.

"No. its to dangerous. Were only here because of this." Raegan said lifting up the drawing of the amulet.

"The drawing? You both can have it." Tony said.

"Where have you seen it? It's very important." Rudolph asked.

"I'm not going to tell unless you both take me flying." Tony said.

Raegan and Rudolph looked at each other rolled their eyes with a sigh before looking at Tony. A smile forming on there lips.

* * *

***Raegans pov.***

"Yippiee!" Tony cheered.

I saw our home and pointed down at the cemetery. "We live down there."

"A cemetery cool." Tony said.

Once we landed we started walking.

"So you didn't see the real thing then?" Rudolph asked.

We saw big stone and went over and sat on it. Rudolph sat on one side Tony while I sat on the other side.

"No why?" Tony asked.

"We can't say, its a secret." I said.

"Who am I gonna tell? Who's gonna believe me?" Tony asked.

Rudolph looked over at me telling me if its a good idea to tell him. I nodded telling him go ahead and tell him.

"Alright, It is the Comet Attamon." Rudolph started me and him looked up at the comet. Tony followed our gaze and also looked at it. "The comet of lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse."

"What curse?" Tony asked.

"The curse of being a vampire." I answered his question.

"It is the piece of the comet that fell to Earth, a great magician made it into an amulet of power, and we lost it three hundred years ago into the sea."

"Yes I saw it!" Tony said.

"And our Uncle Van tried to catch it and we never seen him since. From that night to this, our wandering has never ended." I finished the story.

Tony placed his arms on our shoulders. "Don't worry I'll help ya'll find it, that must be what my dreams really means."

Rudolph and I placed our arms on Tony's shoulders as well.

"Yes, you are to join our quest. We'll truly be brothers and sisters now." Rudolph said.

We heard bats screeching we all looked up in the direction of the noise four bats heading our way. Our family's home!

"Our parent's are coming hide!" Rudolph panicked.

"But were brothers and sister." Tony said.

"Our parent's don't know that go." I said.

Tony ran behind a giant tombstone.

Rudolph and I watched as two of the bats transformed into Mother and Father. Father had brown slick back hair and wore suit and a cape wearing no smile at all. Mother wore a yellow sparkly dress with a green and gold cloak, and she had big red hair which is held with a green hair clamp and earings.

"Mama! Papa!" we said running into Mother's waiting arms.

"Rudolph! Raegan! Thank the stars that you both are safe!" Mother said hugging us both.

"My son and daughter you mustn't stray from the road afar." Father said.

"But Mother, we were only taking the road less travel." Rudolph said.

"You both got lost my poor children." Mum said hugging us once again.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Rudolph and I turned around to see our younger sister Anna standing on top of a large stone, she is around Tony's age and has long flowing blonde hair that is down by her waist, and she also wears a reddish pink Aristocratic princess dress.

"Anna!" we cried and ran up to her giving her a hug.

"Brother, sister darling! You are the nerdy ones, sneaking off like some day walker." Anna said.

"We wish." I giggled.

We turned to Father.

Rudolph turned to Father. "So Father, did you find the stone?"

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right path." Father replied.

"Because..." I started but he cut me off.

"We still have fourth-eight hours..." Father said.

"You see..." Rudolph started but he got cut off.

"I will not fail the both of you!" Father snapped.

"Gregory?" Mum called out.

Rudolph and I turned to see our older brother Gregory who wore a long jacket with a yellow and black striped shirt wearing black pants with black boots with his hair all spiked up hissing at Tony. Tony screamed and ran toward us.

"No Gregory he's our friend!" Rudolph shouted.

I shoved Gregory back.

"Mortal!" Father exclaimed and strolled up to Tony.

Rudolph and I stood by Tony defending him.

"I-I'm Rudolph and Raegan's friend." Tony stuttered, "And they even gave me a bite proof guarantee!"

Father placed two fingers under Tony's chins and lifted him up to his eye level.

"You could be anything to my twins, victimizer, slave, dinner pherhaps, but you will never be their friend." Father said.

"He don't mind vampires-" Rudolph started.

"He dreams about us." I finished.

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" Anna asked fanning herself while batting her eyelashes at Tony.

"And he knows about the amulet." Rudolph added

"Then he must be a spy of Rookery's knaves." Father said.

He lowered Tony back to the ground. Tony popped his neck.

"Frederick, he doesn't look like a spy and besides, our dearest twins couldn't make up such a story, can you sweethearts?" Mum asked while glancing at us.

Rudolph and I shook our heads while doing our signature puppy dog look.

"Mortal or not he's only a boy, but if you insist on eating him go ahead." Mum said giving Father's hand a kiss.

Rudolph and I looked at each other with horror. Is Father really going to eat our best friend?

"I never said I would, it's impossible." Father said, "Leave I say!"

"But Rudolph and Raegan." Tony said looking at us.

"My twins should have never befriended you." Father said, "Leave I say!"

When Tony wouldn't he jumped toward him showing his fangs scaring Tony. Ge ran out screaming.

We heard a machine wirring and we all looked at one another. We looked toward the gate to see Rookery pointing a big stake gun at us.

"Freda go get the family! Go!" Father exclaimed.

My siblings and I ran towards Mother and she ushered us inside our home.

* * *

***3rd pov.***

While Mr. Sackville-bagg was defending his family with his cloak, Tony saw a cord that leads from the gun to the truck. So he went to the cord and unplugged it. Anna came out to see whats going on.

"Leave my family alone!" Mr. Sackville-bagg yelled, "Do your worst!"

Rookery pulled the trigger only for the stake to kerplop to the ground he stared at the stake confused so did Mr. Sack-villebagg.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead." Anna said.

Her mother came and covered her mouth pulling her back to cover.

Rookery turned and saw Tony holding the cord which he dropped and took off running. Rookery turned and Mr. Sack-villebagg was gone. While Tony was running up the hill, Rookery came with the glowing cross and waved it in Tony's face.

"What kind of bloodsucker are you?" Rookery asked confused.

Tony took off running again and fell down a hole.

* * *

***Raegans pov.***

Rudolph and I were waiting with our family when we saw Tony fall down the hole.

"Ow!" Tony yelped.

Rudolph and I rushed over and helped him up.

"Tony are you alright?" I asked.

We felt somebody watching us we looked up and saw Rookery pointing a small stake gun at us.

Rudolph eyes widened."Look out!"

We grabbed Tony's arms and took off running. We heard Rookery's gun go off luckily we made it out of the way. We made it to the main room of the crypt when bright lights when off in the room. Rudolph and I hid behind the wall to hide from the light while Tony watched the lights in amazement.

"Woah!" Tony said.

As soon as the lights went out in the crypt everybody slowly emerged from our hiding spot and we went to where Tony was.

"What you did was foolish!" Father snapped while marching up to him.

Mum stood beside him. "Foolish, but brave." She smiled at Tony.

Tony was eyeing Father's necklace. I watched him as he grabbed the necklace and Father grabbed his hand they both froze and looked out into space. They have been in this trance for a while until Father had a fear expression on his face and they both snapped out of the trance.

"We shared a vision." Father said.

"He has a sympathy for our kind." Mum said.

Father started to pace around the room. "Young Van found the stone, then he made his way to Scotland, plucked from the sea by a merchants ship just as rumor had it."

"Then he could still be roaming free." Mum said with hope in her voice.

"Their was a woman I've never seen before, she wore strange coat of arms. We must find out who she is and trace her crest." Father said.

"I can help." Tony said.

"No...it's to risky to involve mortals." Father denied.

Rudolph and I walked.

"What have we got to lose?" Rudolph started.

"We've been searching for three centuries." I finished.

"This is what comes from contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!" Father snapped.

"Frederick, the twins do have a point." Mum pointed out.

"Alright, help if you can *steps closer to Tony backing him up to the stairs* But do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy, or my wrath will be revealed. Am I clear?" Father said. Tony slowly nodded. Father gave him a look. Tony frantically nodded his teeth showing.

* * *

We were leaving the crypt.

"I think our Father likes you." I spoke.

Tony looks at me. "That was liking me?"

"I know he can seem like a monster." Rudolph said.

"He is a monster." Tony said.

"But you don't understand what it like for us vampires to be so tormented." Rudolph said.

"Oh yeah, happens to me everyday at school." Tony saidm

Rudolph and I froze and looks at Tony with angry look. "Who dares torment our friend!?"

* * *

***McAshton Manor ***

After planning a scary prank to scare the McAshton twins, we got Tony dressed in a costume which was his cape and a cereal box which we placed on his head.

Right now were flying to the manor to get our prank in action. After we got there we found the twin's bedroom I opened the window and we crawled in and hid at one of the twins headboard. Rudolph used his powers to close the window which woke up one of the brothers. The boy got out of his bed and went and jumped on his brothers bed and shook him awake.

"Nigel! Nigel! Wake up!" Twin number one said.

Scare time! Rudolph and I lifted Tony up by his ankles using our vampire strengths and placed him on the board of the bed. We started watching as he used his arms to wave his cape around.

"I am the Lord of the Underworld! I am your master!" Tony said in his scary voice.

We thought things were working one-hundred percent..well until the lighting struck outside revealing Tony's glasses.

"It's Tony Thompson!" Twin number two said.

"Get him!" Twin number one said.

Rudolph and I immediately grabbed Tony with our super speed and placed him on the floor. We jumped on the board of the bed glaring at the brother's.

"We don't think so." we said in a dangerous tone.

Both of the brothers started screaming. We gave them the hush motion with our fingers. The boys immediately went silent.

"We are the feindish friends of Tony Thompson. If you do not treat him with respect-" Rudolph started.

"You will feel our anyone what you just witnessed and you'll be bat bait." I finished.

After that we hissed and our eyes glowed groing bat wings from our ears. Lighting struck outside. The boys started screaming again. We could hear Tony giggling. Rudolph and I heard the door opening so we grabbed Tony and flew off.

We dropped Tony back at his house then headed back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Crest and Whistle**

***Raegans pov.***

My family and I were all asleep. I was just dreaming about us being humans again and not having to be hunted ever again and being able to live a happy and normal life. I heard somebody getting up and leaving the room so I opened up one of my eyes to see Gregory leaving. I guess he went to go get something. So I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Not to long later**

My eyes snapped open when I heard shouting coming from the corridors I looked over to see Rudolph also awake looking confused.

"Come on!" I said.

We both hopped down from the ceiling and ran out to the corridor and we gasped when we saw Gregory dangling from the ground while holding onto the grave yard keeper who was tied to a rope. Rudolph and I went to release Gregory from the grave yard keeper.

"Gregory let go!" I begged.

"It's a trap! Let go!" Rudolph begged.

"GREGORY?! LET GO!" we yelled in unison.

Gregory released his grip and fell to the ground with a thump.

"What in the world is going on out their!?" we heard the booming voice of Father.

Rudolph and I looked at Gregory. He is so going to get it.

* * *

***Main Room***

As Rudolph, Gregory, and I walked to the main room Gregory gave us a punch in the shoulders which Rudolph punched him right back. I stuck my tongue out Gregory.

We saw Father, Mother and Anna waiting for us in the room, Rudolph and I sat on the steps while Father started to talk to Gregory.

"Did you bite him?" Father asked.

"Just a taste." Gregory replied.

"Was it worth betraying your family!?" Father snapped.

"Well your the traitor." Gregory pointed, "For ever denying the truth, we are dark gods. You have turned us into cowards. Sulking in our holes like worms." He shouted.

"What would you have us do?" Father asked.

"Fight back! Make these mortal's blood run cold." Gregory replied.

"And if you could do it Gregory, Your're to young, ruthless, and willing to risk a stake in the heart to prove it." Father shouted once again.

"Rather a stake than this prison!" Gregory shouted.

Suddenly we heard _'Let their be light!'._ The whole room flashed with blinding light. We all screamed as the light burned our skin. Father shielded us with his cape as we all hid behind him.

We heard a loud crash as the lights went out as the room went dark once again. I saw Tony doing a victory motion with his hand.

"Goal!" Tony cheered.

"Wow." Rudolph and I said.

Father dropped his head weakly and fell backwards into Mothers arms out of energy. My siblings and I surrounded him.

Tony walks forward. "I found out about the coat of arms, *we all looked at him* It's Lord McAshton my Father's boss. The missing stone must be at his house sir."

There was a long period of silence.

"Did you hear me sir?" Tony asked.

"You barely saved my life." Father weakly said.

"He's very, very weak." Mum said.

"I know just what you need." Tony said.

* * *

***Dairy Farm***

After my family and I had gotten our energy back, Mother put Gregory into his straitjacket and his muzzle to keep him from attacking anybody while Father grabbed Anna and Rudolph' s hands. I held onto my brothers hand.

Father took charge again. "Now, I must find a place for you children."

"You can stay at my house." Tony offered.

"We need darkness, duntness, and decay." Father said.

"Then you need our cellar." Tony said.

* * *

***Cellar***

We made it to Tony's house and we snuck through the cellar door and walked down the stairs to the cellar. We all looked around.

"I'm sorry if it's-" Tony started.

Mother smiled at him. "It's perfect."

Gregory found a knitting basket to stay in, and Anna found a cradle type bed and Rudolph and I found teo wooden chests to sleep in. We both climbed into our chests.

"I better get going upstairs, you all have a good day's sleep, and don't worry I'm on it." Tony assured us.

Mother got confused. "On what dear?"

I looked at her. "On finding the amulet Mother-"

"That's how young people talk today these days." Rudolph finished.

Mother nodded. "Oh."

"Night dude." Tony high fives Rudolph

"Night dude." Rudolph high fives back.

Tony closed the chest for him before coming over to me.

"Night dudette." Tony high fives me

"Night dude." I said and high fives back. Tony closed the chest for me. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

I sensed someone leaving the room so I slowly opened the lid to see Anna going up the stairs. I opened up the lid all the way.

"Anna, where are you going?" I whispered.

Anna turned and looked at me. "I have something to give Tony for good luck."

I nodded before climbing out. "Alright, let me come with you though just in case his parents are still up."

Anna nodded and we walked to his room.

When we made it to his room, I slowly opened the door and Tony was asleep so we slowly walked in and sat on his bed.

"Tony." Anna whispered.

Tony slowly opens his eyes. "Oh I thought ya'll were my Dad again."

"Don't be surprised, I'm here to give you this." Anna said before pulling out her wrapped up handkerchief and placed it on Tony and unwrapped it revealing a mouse from the old country. "It's from the old country it will bring you luck."

After she said that she hopped off the bed and went back down. I looked at Tony.

"Tony, you know how to whistle. Don't you?" I asked. He nodded. "

Well if you ever in danger or if you ever need my brother and I. Just whistle."

I whistled and it echoes.

Tony tried whistling but was having a hard time to.

I whistled again this time more louder.

* * *

As soon as I was back in the cellar I looked around at my sleeping family, I sigh realizing tomorrow is when the comet aligns with the moon and we still haven't find the stone yet. What if we don't find the stone on time? Then what happens next? All the questions were overwhelming my brain that I sat down against the wall letting tears flow.

 _ **A million thoughts in my head**_

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening?**_

 _ **Cause up 'til now I've walked the line**_

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing**_

 _ **I can't decide what's wrong, what's right**_

 _ **Which way should I go?**_

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_

 _ **Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**_

 _ **Ah-oh, yeah**_

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_

 _ **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**_

 _ **Ah-oh, if only**_

 _ **If only**_

 _ **If only**_

 _ **Every step, every word**_

 _ **With every hour I am falling in**_

 _ **To something new, something brave**_

 _ **To someone I, I have never been**_

 _ **I can't decide what's wrong, what's right**_

 _ **Which way should I go?**_

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_

 _ **Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**_

 _ **Ah-oh, yeah**_

 _ **If only I could**_ _ **read**_ _**the signs in front of me**_

 _ **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**_

 _ **Ah-oh, if only**_

 _ **If only**_

 _ **If only**_

 _ **Am I crazy?**_

 _ **Maybe we could happen, yeah**_

 _ **Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**_

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_

 _ **Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**_

 _ **Ah-oh, yeah**_

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_

 _ **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**_

 _ **Ah-oh, if only**_

 _ **If only yeah If only yeah**_

 _ **If only yeah**_

 _ **If only**_

 _ **If only**_

I heard a clap and I looked up to see my twin smiling at me.

"Mothers right you do have a gift." Rudolph complimented.

I smiled a little. "Thanks Rolly."

He came over and sat next to me. "So what are you doing up?"

"I'm just a worried since you know, the ceremony is tomorrow and we still haven't found the stone yet." I said.

"I know Rae, we're all feeling that way." Rudolph sadly said.

Tears formed in my eyes. "What if we don't find the stone Rudolph? What if we remain vampires for the next 300 years?"

Rudolph pulled me into a hug as I broke down.

Rudolph: Hey its alright everything is going to be fine, we are going to find the stone I promise.

I started to calm down as we remained in our hug for a while, I looked up at him and he looked back giving me a smile his eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm alright now brother, its alright." I assured him.

He nodded even though he is still worried about his twin.

We looked over at the sleeping family.

"We should get some sleep before Mother and Father catches us up." Rudolph said.

I nodded. We told each other 'Until the night' and we went back to our chests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: To the Rescue!**

***Raegans pov.***

I was still asleep in the chest when I heard a whistle turned on my side and tried to go back to sleep when I heard the whistle again. A thought hit me, Tony must be in danger. I sat up and lifted up the lid of the chest and saw Anna also up she must have heard it to. I reached over and tapped the lid a couple of times on Rudolph's chest.

"What?" Rudolph tiredly asked his fingers showing through the lid.

"Tony's calling." I whispered.

"He must be in danger." Anna added.

He immediately popped the lid up where we can see him and also heard the whistle.

"He must have found the stone. Lets go!" Rudolph said.

Rudolph and I started climbing out.

Anna held her hands to her heart. "Oh the drama!"

Rudolph and I shushes before she wakes up our family.

"Oh dear, the sun." Anna said.

"Daylight or not we must go." Rudolph said.

I looked over at the foil, the red blankets and the armors. "Hey those might work to protect ourselves."

Rudolph looked where I'm looking and agreed those will work perfectly so we started picking out some disguises.

Gregory sits up in basket using his leg. "What are you three doing?"

"On a rescue mission." I replied.

"And your staying here." Rudolph said pushing Gregory back into his basket and closes the lid.

* * *

After we all disguised ourselves, we managed to get out of the cellar and started walking out to the front yard. Rudolph was the leader, Anna was in the middle while I was in the back.

"Left,Right, Left, Right." Rudolph instructed.

We almost it across the yard when Tony's Father car pulled up. We quickly tried to run as fast as we can at a normal speed but it was to late.

"Tony, what was the meaning of running away like that? You had got me worried sick." Tony's Father asked.

Rudolph shrugged.

"Wait I suppose this is Rudolph underneath." Tony's Father guessed tapping the helmet.

My eyes widen..how did he know?

Rudolph nodded his head agreeing.

"And I suppose Rudolph this is your twin sister Raegan back here." Tony's Father guessed pointing to me.

My eyes widen more as I nodded signalling he was correct.

"Ok, Well this isn't your fault Rudolph and Raegan." Tony's Father said points fingers at Anna pretending to be Tony. "But when you get home Tony Thompson we are having a serious talk."

Anna posing as her crush nodded.

"Now you guys go on and play your game...Whatever it is your playing." Tony's Father said.

We quickly left and continued our way to the manor.

* * *

****The Mausoleum****

We pushed the lid off of the tomb to see a smiling Tony. Rudolph and I helped him up.

"Tony, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah dudette you heard me!" Tony replied.

"I heard you my hero. I even wrote you a poem!" Anna said.

"Who did this to you?" Rudolph asked.

"Rookery." Tony replied, "I have to find Elizabeth's tomb."

Anna stands on top of a tomb and started reciting her love poem to Tony. "It's about the power of love!"

Rudolph and I was confused. "Who's Elizabeth?"

"She's the last holder of the stone, and the woman I saw from my visions." Tony explained.

"Rudolph,Raegan Look!" Tony pointed.

We turned to see a mouse crawling to a small pillar. It looked at us before continuing on its way through the small hole in the pillar.

"Behind the pillar look!" I said.

We went to the pillar and investigated it.

Rudolph shakes the pillar. "I think it wants us to follow it." He pushed open the stone wall.

I turned to Anna to see her still reciting. I sigh. "Come on Anna!"

She stops and rushes after us.

"This could led to Elizabeth's tomb." Tony said while trying to see with his small flashlight. "I wish we had a better light."

Anna came with a large yellow flashlight. I furrowed my eyebrows she did not have that a second ago. "Here, Rookery seemed to have left this behind."

"Thanks." Tony said and turns on the flashlight.

We journeyed through the passageway that were filled with lots of spiderwebs.

"We must be near the cemetery. Follow me!" Tony said.

"To the ends of the earth my darling." Anna said.

Rudolph and I snickered. Tony's face flushed.

* * *

We continued walking again. We weren't far when some sort of invisible wall stopped Rudolph, Anna and I from going any further.

"Guys whats going on?" Tony asked, "We need to keep moving?"

"We can't go any further." Rudolph replied.

"Theirs something up ahead." I said.

"Some sort of curse." Anna added, "You'll have to go first Tony dearest."

Tony continued walking ahead. It wasn't to long when he said.

"I found it!" Tony said.

"Go see what it is!" Anna urged him.

Tony went over to read the tomb and my siblings and I slowly walked over to a broken fence.

"Theres something written on here it says, 'Caveat Vamptor.'" Tony read.

""Let the Vampires beware". I translated.

"Its a curse." Rudolph said.

Tony tried pulling the chains off. "Come on stupid chains break! Come on break!" He gave up. He looked up. "We need a miracle."

We saw dust flying everywhere. We saw a hole being made in the ceiling and can see a tip of metal like machine popping through the ceiling.

"Oh no." Rudolph and I said.

"Oh yes." Tony said.

Tony stood away from the machine as it made its way toward the tomb and started breaking the chains my siblings and I ducked as the drill broke the chains.

"Goal!" Tony cheered.

Rudolph and I shared a fist bump, finally the chains broke!

So we got up and realized the curse has broken so we met Tony at the tomb. The metal thingy went back up into the hole. My siblings and I used our vampire strength to take off the remains of the broken chains.

"One-" Rudolph started.

"Two-" I said.

"Three pull!" We finished before all pushed the lid of the tomb together. Inside the tomb revealed Elizabeth and Uncle Van.

"It's Elizabeth." Tony said in realization.

"Uncle Van!" I said.

"Father's right they did come here." Rudolph said.

"Oh how romantic!, Their love preserved forever." Anna said.

I smiled at Anna before looking back at the boys.

Tony lifted up Elizabeth's necklace chain. "The stone...it isn't here."

My siblings and I looked at each other sad.

All of a sudden Tony started to tremble which caused us to look back at him.

"What's happening?" Anna asked worriedly.

"He's having another vision." I replied.

Tony snapped from his vision.

"The stone is in my room!" Tony said, "No wonder I have been having those dreams."

My siblings and I heard the call. We started to walk forward in a trance.

"Whats?" Tony worriedly asked, "What's going on?

Anna looks at Rudolph and I. "The call."

Rudolph and I turned to Anna.

"You go to the cliff." Rudolph told her.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "We'll get the stone. I want you to be careful alright?"

Anna nodded and walked out to start her journey to the cliff. While the boys and I started our journey to Tony's house to search for the stone.

One thing we didn't know was that we were being heard the whole entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bring it on!**

 **(Listen to 'When the Darkness Comes' by Colbie Caillat)**

***Raegans pov.***

The boys and I ran up the stairs of Tony's home and made it to his room.

"Where is it?" I asked looking around.

Tony points to the rug. "Somewhere around here."

Rudolph removed the rug revealing wooden floor boards.

"How do you know?" Rudolph asked.

"I have visions dude." Tony replied.

I handed Rudolph a firepoker from the fireplace.

"Ok,Ok no need to bite our head's off." Rudolph said.

"Biting is you and your sisters job. Mine is finding the stone." Tony said.

Rudolph started lifting up the floor boards. "It's our job to find the stone."

Once one floor board was off we scrambled to find the stone. Nope no stone in this floorboard.

We lifted another floorboard and scrambled through all the hay to find it.

I heard a truck outside and the familiar blinding lights shines through the window burning Rudolph and I making us hiss in pain.

"Rookery." I growled angrily.

We heard Rookery banging on the front door downstairs trying to break in. Tony ran and closed the door while Rudolph and I used our strength to move the wardrobe in front of the door. This may hold Rookery off for a while.

We went back to searching for the stone. Rudolph lifted up another floorboard and we dug through the hay until we heard Rookery banging on Tony's door.

"Oh children you locked the door." Rookery said in some sort childish voice.

Our eyes widen as he continued to bang on the door. We quickly continued to find the stone. Tony found a white pouch.

His eyes lit up. "I found it!"

Rudolph and I moved closer as Tony took the ruby stone out of the pouch.

"The Stone of Attamon!" I smiled.

We smiled at each other we finally found it after three hundred years.

The happy moment ended when Rookery barged into the room with the glowing cross and pointed at Rudolph and I. We hissed in pain and jumped into the fireplace.

Rookery glares at Tony and reached his hand out. "Hand it over!"

"No it belongs to my friends!" Tony said.

"Well it belongs to me now!" Rookery said.

"Not without a fight." Tony challenged him.

"Wrong answer." Rookery said before he grabbed Tony and threw him over his shoulder. Tony screamed in fear as Rookery walked over to the window keeping the glowing cross pointed at us. Keeping us from rescuing him. Rookery took out an orange inflatable thingy and threw it on the ground and jumped from the window making Tony scream louder.

Rudolph and I ran from the fireplace and made our way to the balcony and hissed angrily at Rookery who is taking our best friend toward his truck.

"Tony!" Rudolph cried.

"Don't give him the stone!" I cried.

Rookery shoved Tony into his truck, got in and drove away.

 _"So this is how Rookery wants to be, huh? Then bring..it..on!"_

* * *

Right now Rudolph and I are on our way to rescue Tony and we even brought along a few friends. Yup, your right we brought a long some vamp cows, and they can even fly!

I saw Rookery's truck being hold up by a herd of cows. I pointed. "Their they are!"

"Good. Now lets get our friend back." Rudolph said.

We signaled the vamp cows to fly down in front of Rookery's truck which caused Rookery's truck to come to a complete halt.

We then flew down by the vamp cows and we waved at Tony and used our hearing to listen in on Rookery.

"What do you want this?" Rookery asked dangling the stone, "Well come and get it."

Rookery started driving through the vamp cows.

Rudolph and I signal the vamp cows. "Yee-haw!"

We flew above the truck trying to get Tony but the bloody lights were still on.

"Tony the light!" I called to him while wincing in pain.

"Turn off the lights!" Rudolph added.

The lights on the truck starts to shut off and I flew down and reached my hand through the window on top of the truck.

"Tony!" I called to him.

Tony looked up and grabbed my hand and I pulled him out and we flew away. We watched from above amused as Rookery and his truck that is carrying the blimp driving right off a cliff.

"Going, going...gone!" Tony said.

 _"Yes!"_ I thought to myself while pumping my fist in the air. Tony and Rudolph snickered.

"Hey guys!" Tony said in a sing song voice.

We looked at him and smiled really big when we saw that he got the Stone of Attamon.

I beamed. "You got it!"

"All right!" Rudolph cheered.

"Yeah!" Tony cheered.

We cheered all the way to the cliff. When we got there we saw the clan, my family and Tony's parents.

"TONY POWER!" Tony shouted.

"Oh my gosh." Tony's parents said they saw Tony flying.

We landed and we walked with Tony to Father.

"I think you have been looking for this." Tony said handing him the stone.

Father smiled. "The stone, thank you my friend."

"Tony?" Tony's Mother called him.

"Mom! Dad!" Tony happily ran to his parents.

Rudolph and I went to line up with our clan to begin the ceremony.

Father lifted the stone in the air. "The Stone of Attamon is ours!"

The clan rejoiced as their stone is back with their leader by lifting their hands in the air. Father pointed the stone to the comet.

 _"Abovo...intoto...nil disperandum...sine die..."_

The rings on the stone starts to spin as the comet shot a beam of light and hits the stone. I smiled this is it our wishes our finally coming true!

We suddenly frowned as a blimp blocked the comet from the stone interrupting the ceremony.

"Hey that's my blimp!" I heard Tony's Father said confused.

Hanging at the bottom of the blimp was Rookery holding the glowing cross. He screamed and kicked the stone out of Father's hands. Rookery picked up the stone and shined the glowing cross in our faces making all of us scream and hiss in pain.

"Mom! Dad!" Tony panicked.

Tony's Father had enough. "Alright that's it." He walked over to Rookery and punches him in the face and in the jaw.

Tony's Mother also walked over to Rookery who he shined the cross in her face.

Tony's Mother smirks. "I don't think so."

She moved the cross out of the way and punches him in the face and in the stomach. Tony was mimicing her movements, making the stone fly out of his hand. Tony manages to catch it.

Tony's Father sent Rookery over the cliff, the blimp floated away revealing the comet. Oh no! were running out of time!

"The ceremony!" Father exclaimed.

Rudolph and I looked over at Tony who was holding the stone.

"Tony you know what we want wish it!" I panicked.

"You have to wish it now!" Rudolph added.

Tony closed his eyes and raised the stone toward the comet and started wishing, the beam of light coming back. Fog started appearing covering the clan one by one as they disappeared. My family except Rudolph and I already disappeared with the fog. I turned and gave Rudolph a smile he returns it and we turned and looked at Tony who was already looking at us. We gave him one last smile before the fog consumed us.

****3rd. pov.***

Raegan and Rudolph gave Tony a smile as the fog consumed them. When they were all gone the fog turned into red sparks and swooped towards the comet leaving the cliff quite and empty.

Tony lowered the stone and ran to the edge of the cliff and looked up toward the comet. He looked at the stone and back at the comet as a tear slipped down his face. He missed his best friend's already. His parents came up behind him. His Mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you wish for?" his Father asked. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

 **(Listen to 'Glad you Came' by The Wanted while reading)**

***Raegans pov.***Three weeks later***

My siblings and I were checking out our new house as our parents were telling the movers where to place the furnitures. I was playing a Pokemon game on my Iphone. I'm so excited to decorate my room I'm going to make it all Pokemon theme!

I took a look at my outfit flattening the wrinkle off of my top. I was wearing my purple short sleeved shirt with shorts, my hair in a french bun and converse.

"Rae come on. We need to go get our stuff!" I heard my twin brother.

I turned to look at him as he placed his Nintendo away. He's dressed in a red short sleeve button down shirt with white designs with tan shorts and white tenni shoes. His hair brown hair slicked to the side.

"Alright Rolly, I'm coming." I said

following him to the gates of our front house where our luggages are.

"These flowers are so pretty and colorful!" Anna said while looking at the flowers in the giant pot. She's dressed in a pink checkerd dress with sandals and her long blonde hair in a braid.

I smiled. "They are pretty aren't they sis?"

We all heard a boy. "Hey its me Tony!"

We looked to see a boy with blonde hair and glasses. We gave him puzzled expressions. I don't remember meeting a Tony.

Rudolph gave me a nudge on the arm. I looked at him, he inclined his head toward the house. I nodded and we picked up our luggages. I grabbed Anna's arm as Rudolph and I gave the boy another weird look.

Anna shook me off and grabbed her luggage giving Tony a look and we went to go through the gate to our house.

We were about to step through the gate, we heard a familiar whistle. Memories flashed before my eyes of when my brother and I met Tony. I turned and looked at Tony recognizing him, my siblings turned around also recognizing him.

I smiled along with Rudolph and Anna as we set our luggaes back down. Our parents came out along with Gregory who still wears dark clothing but now has blonde streaks in his hair and is eating an apple.

Tony's parents came up and smiled at our parents.

"Mother? Father? Can we please go see Tony?" I asked doing my signature puppy dog look along with my siblings.

Mother chuckled. "Of course you can children."

My siblings along with Gregory and I ran up to catch up with Tony.

"Hey Tony whats up?" Rudolph asked.

"Rudolph! Raegan! Your are back!" Tony got all excited which we giggled.

Anna gave Tony a big hug making Tony's cheeks go red.

I mimic Anna. "Am I in your dreams mortal?"

Anna turns around and her face flushed red. Gregory, Tony, Rudolph and I burst out laughing. Anna gave me a playful glare.

I smirked. "Your welcome."

Our Mother's wondered if we want to have dinner at Tony's house. We were all like _yeah_.

Interesting things happened at the Thompson's. We had cupcake's for desert and when it came down to the last one.. Rudolph and I argued over who gets it.

"It's mine!" I argued.

"No it's not it's mine, you already had your's!" Rudolph argued back.

"I had two and you had three mister cupcake head!" I argued once again.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

We bickered some more and quickly grabbed the cupcake at exact the same time and wrestled over it. We accidentally let go of it and the cupcake flew into Gregory's face his mouth dropped as we looked at each other and back at Gregory with fear in our eyes.

"Rudolph...Raegan! You two are so busted!" Gregory shouted grabbing a napkin and wiped the rainbow icing off of his face.

Rudolph and I screamed as we took off running out the front door. Gregory chased after us and tried to tackle us. Tony and Anna watched us amused.

A/N: Come check out my other stories!

The Little Vampire-Eternal (Completed)

Scotland at Moonrise (Sequel to Eternal) (In Progress)

A Mother's Love *A Little Vampire Story with a Twist* (New/In Progress)


End file.
